Ungodly Hour
by salvatoredarlingx
Summary: Another war has attacked the states, and Katherine has front row. She soon learns that's not where she wants to be. But finds herself waiting for the return of the Salvatores, and hoping one, especially comes back. A/U


**Hi guys! I apologize for the lack of updates, I will get to those very soon. I have them both half written, just kind of stuck on some parts. This is my first Datherine oneshot, I adore D/k, and I've shipped them for a while. I know there was a picture of Katherine circling around the internet, and I thought it was in reference to when Damon was going to go to war, before Lexi stopped him, but sadly it never came into play. So, real or not, my best friend Callie + I talked about this. I love the idea of Katherine caring enough. So I hope you all enjoy. xo  
**

* * *

_Another war. _

Katherine grumbled to herself watching from afar at the line of men in their uniforms saying their farewells. While hiding out in New Orleans, she was safe from any track of Klaus in her plans. She had run for too long. It was already becoming a brutal war; everyone knew how deadly it had gotten. He was busy elsewhere, and not in this place, so that's where she belonged.

She had been feeding quietly on some of the town folk, and using the rest of her time on the blood bags that were available easily in the large city.

Katherine had gotten wind of a few new recruits who had volunteered in the war. It made her nervous. She wasn't the biggest fan of wars. True, she loved chaos, but wars were so depressing and tragic. No one ever comes out fully alive. When they do, it's with them forever. And forever is a very long time. Of course, she knew that first hand. She hears the crowds gather quickly. It was time. Time had stood still long enough.

She never understood why she chose Louisiana as her next destination. It was full of life and adventure, but for Katherine; it was her sanctuary. Katherine enjoyed Louisiana most of the time. It was full of excitement, and plenty of people for her to disguise herself as a resident.

This was her home for at least three years now, and didn't expect to be in the middle of viewing a war unfolded in front of her. _They were everywhere._ She sneered. What did this one have that the other ones did not include?

There were a couple of reasons.

Katherine sat on the tall hill watching closely. She played with her tight curls in a fidgeting matter. War was dangerous. It was just the 1940s and that meant a new era for anything. Immediately her eyes lock onto Stefan Salvatore, standing straight, and awaiting his travel. Her eyes furrowed in confusion. Why was he doing this? Vampires and war would not mix. In a hastily action, Katherine ran to the bottom of the hill to gaze closer at her once true love awaiting the buses for the departure.

"Brother!" she heard suddenly coming from the other side of the road, getting out of a nearby taxi. She turned her head to view the other love. It was Damon; someone she never expected to see.

She squinted her eyes to view them, and like a wave, the memories of Damon came flooding over her. Katherine remembered the eternal kindness that Damon gave her. The love she couldn't control, the love she knew she didn't deserve. It was just like yesterday. The smell of the Lockwood Mansion, and the fresh cut flowers outside surrounding the beautiful building; came back to her.

As if she didn't recall, she pushed Damon away. Always wanting to blame him for the near death experience, of the Fell's Church fire, but it wasn't his fault. He wanted to save her, and until now Katherine never realized that.

Stefan was the one who jeopardized her chances of living peacefully in Mystic Falls, giving her secret away in a clandestine way. Damon is too kind for war. Katherine told herself. He might not make it. His touch was overflowing her mind, in the best way possible, and suddenly she wished anything but for him to return.

"Damon, go home," Stefan scoffed.

She watched Damon roll his eyes, throwing his bag on the ground. "I'm not leaving you _this_ time, brother."

Stefan glared, then rolled his eyes, but soon lit up with a smile.

"What do you mean this time, Damon? I'm not interested in you coming to war on my behalf," Stefan muttered bitterly.

"I have to watch out for you this time, little bro."

Katherine watched them spat at each other, reminding her of the 1864 days. _They were always bickering about something… _Katherine thought to herself, softly chuckling.

She began to get up off the ground, it was an odd feeling. Something she hadn't dreamed of doing at all. _Maybe I'll just wish him luck. _She thought in her mind. Katherine watched Damon and Stefan showed their sibling love, and breathed out, stopping her tracks. She wouldn't interrupt.

So she sat back down on her favorite hill, and whispered to herself for only her to hear: "_Good luck, Damon."_

Soon after, she watched Damon and Stefan load on the buses. Then they departed.

Today was the day of the return of the soldiers, who had returned from battle. The two most vicious vampires on Earth would return also. At least, she hoped. Katherine was known for not caring for a single soul, but she did.

Oh boy did _she_ care.

She found her favorite blue jean dress, and her yellowish sweater. She quickly dressed, not wanting to miss the arrivals. It was a hobby of hers while residing in New Orleans. The few people she did get to know, while being undercover in the town, enjoyed the parades, and returns. The only reason Katherine did it, was to fit in the crowd. She would keep telling herself that.

This was different, a different feeling, as she waited for the camps of soldiers to return. As she promised to herself, she'd always keep her eyes on Stefan, watch over him per say.

Katherine glanced around watching bus by bus come and go. Families surrounding each bus awaiting their news of good or bad. Finally, there was Stefan. She breathed a sigh of relief, as he was joined by Lexi, his best friend. The happiness of Stefan's return was on Lexi's face. Something, Katherine would want to see. But there she was, sitting atop the large hill, full of dead grass, cradling her chin in her palm.

_Damon must be behind them… _

As interest grew, she hadn't left like she was planning. She propped herself on the familiar hill making sure both brothers had made it out alive. Katherine wanted to make sure _Damon_ had made it out alive. Katherine's thoughts hastened themselves as less and less had returned. What if something happened? Damon knew how to take care of himself. Didn't he? Why in the world would he not survive a war?

Katherine felt a lodge in her throat in agony, knowing in the back of her head, and trying her best to accept the fact Damon maybe didn't make it. This wasn't good. Katherine didn't plan for this. It was shocking news. What if someone found out he was a vampire? Everyone is knowledgeable in how to kill a vampire. There was no goodbye. She never got a goodbye. Not here, and nor in 1864.

She sighed. The one who loved her too much was gone. Why is this so terrible to her? Her love for Damon was different then the feelings she had for Stefan. Even though, secretly, she loved them both. There was one more taxi arriving. This was it, moment of truth. She glanced around, and quickly made her way down the hill, and running through the old, dilapidated town. She ran so fast, she felt her breath hitch.

The door opened slowly, and a boot stepped onto the concrete. Her eyes grew attentively. She felt herself glancing over too far to view who it was. Waiting was the problem, that's where the hurt was coming from directly. Whoever it was took his time getting out of the tan taxi cab. She made her way down the street, and hid secretly behind a stone wall, glancing to make sure she had a clear view.

He stood up, and shut the back seat's door behind him, and walked out, meeting the others. The man removed his cap, and his jet black hair was visible. She squinted, trying her best to get a good view of whoever the man was, and then saw who was behind the mystery.

"Brother, you did well. I'm proud of you," she watched the man walk over to the tall, blonde soldier, who was smiling, as the man patted him on Stefan's shoulder, dropping his bag to the ground as if it was deja vu.

"Thank you, Damon."

_Damon had made it. _Katherine breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall, feeling her memories flood her mind, and wanting them safe. And with that, a few tears fell from Katherine's eyes, as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes became puffy, and she bit the bottom of her lip trying her best to compose herself.

She felt her nails digging into the brick wall behind her. Katherine leaned her head back and closed her eyes, continuing to enhance her hearing so she could hear the conversation between Damon and Stefan. It soothed her. They were alive. She breathed another sign of relief.

For the first time, words escaped Katherine, and she was okay with that.


End file.
